Vynlarion Highcrest VI
Vynlarion Highcrest the sixth is the reigning lord of his house and their subsequent lands, and holds his authority with an austere regality. Infamous for his ruthless dialectic of codes of conduct and his unforgiving military standards, Vynlarion the sixth is rarely viewed neutrally, and is either admired for his military achievements, or loathed for his cold hearted nature. A man of his late sixteenth century in life, Vynlarion the Sixth is very much past his prime, and his officers will often worry of his longevity upon fields of battle. However, he remains steadfast in his plans to die in noble melee. Appearance Like his all-but-immortal people, Vynlarion the sixth was a man of unparalleled beauty, even in the autumn years of his long life. He stands at a mighty 6'7 and will often use his grand stature as a means of intimidation. With a wide, regal mantle and a broad chest, Vynlarion the sixth is a typical knight of Quel'Thalas. His form was elegant and refined, with such an emphasis on poise and posture, that he seemed all the more mighty. His once majestic gold hair, now a brilliant silver, remains a staple of elven beauty. Long and well kempt, it falls down his back a great distance, almost to his waist, along with two locks that fall over his strong chest. His face is regal and poised, with cheekbones high and a strong, pointed jaw. His mouth is normally pursed into a decidedly smug smirk or frown. His eyebrows, narrow and well tended to, extend outward, far off his head, like any of his people. His eyes held an intense, unforgiving gaze that missed little, and saw much. The verdant orbs, still very much stained with the massive amounts of fel magicks he was forced to take unto himself in the twilight days of the Sunwell's absense, shine with ferocity and purpose. His armour is a grand and awe inspiring sight, whether he adorns his battle armour, or his ceremonial set. The former is thickly plated, further accentuating his form, and was adorned with priceless gems, mirrored on the pauldrons, which were mined from the mountains of eastern Quel'Thalas. Intricate designs run its gold, crimson and grey features, their swirling and undulating patterns indicative of some of the finest smiths in Quel'Thalas. His ceremonial armour was an even more awe inspiring sight. Made from the finest elven metals, it was incredibly strong, though perhaps not as mighty as his battle garb. Its surface was a brilliant gold, shining grandly in all levels of lighting. Swirling designs of phoenixes and other elven signs were made upon its surface, the designs intricate and meticulously crafted. Evidently, the armour took many years to craft, and as such, he has retired it to ceremonial duties. Birth and Chilhood Vynlarion's childhood, though born into riches and splendour, was one of solitude and worry. Vessago's Fate and Early Childhood Vynlarion the sixth was born to his father Vornelius the third and his mother Alenyia, as their third child, along with his twin brother Vessago, who was born minutes before him. Vynlarion was born with light skin and striking golden hair, an oddity only seen in his family, for only those named Vynlarion had blond hair. As such, his father named him after his elder brother, Vynlarion the fifth. However, Vessago, identical to Vynlarion in all ways but his ebon hair, was not nearly received as well as his twin. A child of great nobility, Vynlarion was spared no luxery as a boy. Tended to by servants and butlers, Vynlarion's wishes were always granted, and he was rarely denied a pleasure as a boy. However, Vessago was largely bereft of such things, for the boy was spurned greatly by his father, seen as his mother's son and nothing more. A few years past, and Vynlarion, now a toddler, continued to grow and develop. Tall for his age, Vynlarion would often travel with his servants to the neighbouring towns and villes, curious as to how other lives, for not all lived in the opulence that Vynlarion was accustomed to. However, fate decreed a dark fate for his twin, Vessago. As the other twin grew and matured to be a toddler, he held with him an intense afinity for the secret magicks of his mother's house, House Duskwhisper. Vornelius, their father, disgusted by the mere idea of having a shadow-inclined child, informed his noble wife Alenyia of his intent to slay Vessago and remove the stain of this dark twin. Remaining composed, Alenyia told her husband that she would see to it, as he was a child of shadow, and deserved better than the blade of a man such as Vornelius the third. He agreed, and in the dead of night, Alenyia secreted Vessago away to her elder sister, the future matron of her family, where he would be raised in secret. Vynlarion remained, and was simply told that his brother had gone off to an academy far, far away, and he would not see him for a very long time. Being but a small child, Vynlarion would eventually forget the very existence of his twin, and grow up, ignorant that another walked the forests of Quel'Thalas with his face. Later Childhood As Vynlarion aged into his mid childhood years, he happened upon one of his many servants' child, a boy, roughly of his age, named Adrynar. Vynlarion, largely bereft of friends at this time, clung to the young Adrynar, and the two quickly became close friends. Adrynar soon became Vynlarion's personal aid and would be an important figure in his life for many years. Furthermore, Vynlarion would also make a childhood friend in his own house; Taloxus, his elder cousin. Taloxus' family was not held in high regard by Vornelius the third, and as such, did not stay in the family manor. However, this did not bother Taloxus nor Vynlarion, as the former detested his friend and sparring opponent's tyrannical father. The latter found peaceful respite in the home of Taloxus and his comparatively humble family, who welcomed him as a son of their own. Around this time, Vynlarion also began to officially squire his eccentric second uncle, Varinal Highcrest the second. Varinal was somewhat of a briggand, and remained as such for many years. However, the man was reliable and forgiving when needed. Although Vynlarion would never admit it in his adulthood, he cared for the old fool dearly. Knighthood and Young Adulthood A few decades later, sufficiently trained by the eccentric Varinal the second, Vynlarion was knighted as a Knight of the Realm, whereupon he began his lengthy military career. The First of Many Battles: Battle at the Sanctum of the Sun Vynlarion's first official mission as a Knight of Quel'Thalas was one that would all but cost him his life. The Sanctum of the Sun was under siege by the Amani Trolls and Vynlarion, along with a contingent of rangers, magisters and fellow knights were sent out to erradicate them, under the command of Vynlarion's uncle, Varinal. The Amani were ruthless, determined, and not to mention, very difficult to kill and keep dead. Vynlarion and his fellow knights lead the charge, drawing the Trolls into the open and away from the sanctum, whereupon they fell back, and from the treeline to the south, the Trolls were harried by arrow fire and fiery magicks raining down from on high, at the sanctum. However, Vynlarion, cocky and untested, charged forward recklessly, longsword and shield in hand, and attacked the Trollish horde alone. Blade slashing and shield being buffeted with the smash of Trollish weapons. However, Vynlarion was well trained and continued his assault, intent on slaying the leader of the Trollish incursion and ending the attack once and for all. Surging forward, Vynlarion was doing well, and even reached the leader of the invading Amani, a hefty, thickly muscled troll all but twice Vynlarion's size. Bloodied and worn weary, Vynlarion chaged the large troll regardless, whereupon he engaged in a life and death melee. The Amani chief's heavy axe came down, and Vynlarion, unsuspecting of the strength of the attack, raise his shield, which was consequently crushed into his arm, snapping his forearm in three places. Crumpled to the ground and clutching his arm, Vynlarion raised his blade upward weakly, exhausted from the battling that it had taken to get thus far, the scores of Trolls behind him writing in pain or laying still. However, as the Troll brought his massive axe downward, a figure emerged from Vynlarion's left, dawning light cloth robes, tattered and bloodied. The figure was an elegant and beautiful elf, her crimson hair flowing freely as she brought her arms forward, sending a blast of arcane power unto the Amani chief, who was thrown backward. This woman's name was Lathinal, and five hundred years later, they would wed. For his bravery and valor, Vornelius named Vynlarion his heir, stating that his eldest son, Xanlor, was unfit of his crown. The Death of Adrynar Upon returning home, Vynlarion came upon a horrid sight. His aging father stood, blade bloodied and drawn, over the weakened form of Adrynar, who held his side, from which his blood oozed steadily. Vynlarion charged over, demanding what his father was doing, to which Vornelius explained that Adrynar had marred a priceless painting of his. Vornelius brought his blade forward to end Adrynar's brief life, however Vynlarion drew his battered longsword, and parried his father's bejeweled blade. Vornelius, irate, called for his house guard to detain the battle weary Vynlarion, and force him to watch the consequences of being weak. Vornelius, with renewed hatred, ran his sword through Adrynar's heart, killing him instantly. The chilhood friend of Vynlarion's eyes locked with his own as they dulled, a single tear rolling downward as he fell to the ground, still, azure eyes dimming to nothing as life left his form. Vornelius left the still corpse of Adrynar upon the marble floor, his blood pooling about his form. Freed from his father's guard, Vynlarion crawled toward his dear friend, tears falling from his sorrowful gaze, and he clutched the man to his chest. Another figure arrived, adorned in a black, silken dress, with matching black hair, a streak of brilliant silver running down the length of their back. It was Alenyia, Vynlarion's mother. She knelt next to her distraught son, placing a slender hand on his damaged pauldron, and told him, her voice oddly kind, that even though he had had an ignoble death, Adrynar would have an honourable send off. Later that day, Adrynar was given a noble's burial in the family's plot, near the manor. Joined by his cousin Taloxus, Vynlarion stood guard for three days and nights, committed to protecting his fallen friend's grave from his father's ilk. For this deed, Vynlarion would never forgive his father, and nor would he forget. Adulthood and Rise to Notoriety Centuries would pass, and Vynlarion's excellent battlerecord of victories would only grow. Quickly put into positions of command, Vynlarion the sixth led with efficiency and pride, never one to forsake the wellbeing of his soldiers. However, his claim to true fame had yet to come. The Dragon of Quel'Thalas Sent out on a mission to Zeb'Nowa, Vynlarion commanded a large contingent of rangers, magisters, spellbreakers and knights. Their mission was to eradicate the growing threat of the Amani Trolls, who appeared to be amassing for a strike on the northern forests of Quel'Thalas. As such, the Convocation sends the recently appointed Knight-Lord Vynlarion. Seconded by his fiance, Lathinal, the contingent of soldiers makes their way southward. Seeing that their numbers were vastly dwarfed by those of the Amani, Vynlarion strategises a plan to counteract the trolls' superior numbers. The Quel'dorei rangers would circle about to the lowground to the west, and from there, create a distraction by setting off the traps near Zeb'Nowa. Meanwhile, the magisters would head south, hidden by their magics, and light the village ablaze. Meanwhile, the spellbreakers and knights would charge in and trap the trolls against their burning village, forcing them to be either burnt alive or slaughtered by the oncoming elves. The plan was enacted, and roughly half of the Trollish forces were split off, chasing the rangers itno the forests and subsequently travelling too far to be of any use to their kin. Meanwhile, the village was set ablaze and the trolls crushed by the indomitable will of the elves, with Vynlarion at the head of the charge. Having had his blade enchanted by Lathinal, who was directing the magisters, Vynlarion lifted the blade upward, an immense spell matrix erupting into being and creating the image of a dragon, wreathed in nothing but flames, cascading down into the trollish ranks, and incinerating them utterly. One of his lieutenants, covered in blood and soot, looked to Vynlarion, a wide grin on his face, and shouted at the top of his lungs "all hail the Dragon of Quel'Thalas!" Marriage and an Heir A few months afterword, Vynlarion wed Lathinal in a lavish ceremony, whereupon some of Silvermoon's greatest men and women attended. The ceremony was held in the Cathedral of Belore, upon the Sunwell Isle, and the two gave their vows before the magnificient power of the Sunwell. After a few years of attempts, Lathinal became pregnant with a son, who would be named Vynlarion Adrynar Highcrest VII, after his father. Named after Vynlarion himself, the babe had a shock of blond hair, and Vynlarion decreed that the gods themselves must have blessed him dearly for such a perfect son and wife. However, greatly aged and far past his youth, Vynlarion's father, Vornelius the third, was not intent to simply allow Vynlarion to live his own life. Although, the latter had plans for his hateful father. Assassination In the dead of night, at Vynlarion's behest, his younger sister Lorynthia snuck into the bedroom of their parents, using a secret passage that led to behind a wardrobe in the lord's chamber, and poured a clear, tasteless poison into a glass of water at her father's bedside. Vornelius would not wake again. Deeming that his father had simply died of old age, Vynlarion had Vornelius burried in the family crypt immediately, to which, according to the latter's will, much of the priceless valuables of his family and that of his wife's family which he had inherited, were sealed into his coffin with him. Irate at the slight, Alenyia cursed her husband, decreeing that he will find no peace in the afterlife. Little mourning was given for the cruel Vornelius, and life returned to normal, although now Vynlarion was the head of his household as a six hundred year old Knight-Lord, in the prime of his life. Though destiny held great loss in Vynlarion's future, and a wound that would never truly heal. Later Adulthood Vynlarion continued to live on, furthering the splendor and majesty of his house and continuing to earn commendations, titles and awards. Lathinal's Death Lathinal, continuing her work as a part of the Magisterium, was sent out to observe the Human Kingdom of Alterac. However, this trip would prove to be the magistrix's downfall. It was the dead of winter in the Alterac Mountains when she left, leaving a temporarily off duty Vynlarion at home with his all but grown up son. The two exchanged quick goodbyes, for Vynlarion and Lathinal were quite sure that they would be reunited. Lathinal rode hard and fast southward, passing through the Kingdom of Lordaeron with little notice, as was custom for the Quel'dorei. It was best that the lesser species did not see too much of the elves' workings. Upon entering the mountainous kingdom, Lathinal was quickly encumbered by the snow, however proceeded forth, determined to be free of the mission and return to her family. Though she was not alone, for Lathinal was being tracked by a man with a great hatred for elves, believing that the magic that they had taught the humans millenia ago had brought nothing but grief, and that the haughty Quel'dorei would have to be punished. This man, catching Lathinal off guard, captured her, and took her into a cave, where he tortured her relentlessly for two weeks without reprieve. Having been due back days past, Vynlarion travelled southward, intent on finding his beloved and returning her to their home. Accompanied by a friend of his, a ranger no less, the two set out for Alterac, and upon arrival, tracked Lathinal's captor to his hideout cave, where Vynlarion's heart stopped at the sight. Lathinal's limbs were shattered, her pale porcelean skin lacerated and burnt. Vynlarion charged forward, driving his blade into the man's chest and heaving it upward, splitting his head in two, and heaving his body into the driving blizzard outside. Vynlarion fell to his knees, holding a dying Lathinal in his arms, tears freely falling onto her bloodied and beaten form. They spoke quiet words, and after a moment, her hand fell from his strong jaw, and she lay still, dead. From that day on, the kindness that Vynlarion endeavoured to show all would all but never be seen again. An Unworthy Heir Over time, Vynlarion began to see nothing but perceived faults in the song he was once so proud of. Commonly refering to his son as Adrynar, as they had the same name, he saw Adrynar as too soft, too complacent. His patience began to wear thin, and Vynlarion looked in secret for a more suitable successor. Around such times, he took on a squire, the rumored son of his uncle, Varinal. The Five Unloved Spurned by the loss of his beloved, Vynlarion grew increasingly cold and bitter. No longer did he seek the company of his family and friends, he drew ever more reclusive, spurning all. However, upon one fateful day, a friend of Lathinal came to Vynlarion's now quiet manor, offering her condolences. Her name was Kali'thal. Vynlarion's elder brother, observing the monstrous deeds that Vynlarion would commit, recorded them in a poem he named "Vanity of Vynlarion" "The Vanity of Vynlarion the Sixth Oh, unjoyous is my reasons for writing these following words I am Xanlor, eldest of Vornelius of four's great children. I write of the great dishonor that the new heir brings to our family, My dearest babe brother, once so peaceful, now seeks the comfort of none. I say, once so peaceful, with lost love, beautiful and kind Lathinal was slain, '' ''As her heart stopped still, so too did my brother's. How it causes my heart such ache! Fallen in battle by an enemy so known to our people, a fate unknown to Vornelius'. So began the debauchery of the would-be Lord of our lands. The first was Kali'thal, magics came to her like winds to an open field. So was his broken heart that turned still, he sought the company of Kali'thal. Swooned by his unimperfect looks, she was the slave to his sadenned desires, And of this? I am to know of two, daughter Elyadrin and son Tarnethus. Though cruel Vynlarion forgot her love, and forsaked it, sending her away. The void reopened for young Vynlarion, and so too came to his chambers, Alosus. Perfect was the aim of her bow, her beauty unparalleled by any of those to follow, She was by far the most stubbornly swayed to dark Vynlarion's bedding. '' ''Though, mortal she was, and advances from a knightly sort did take its toll. So too was born a daughter, named in reverence for the flower, Quel'Bloss. Like brilliant Kali'thal before her, Alosus was spurned. So broken after being so strong, poor Alosus wept, forsaking all comforts for solitude. Third and most devious was treacherous Malenthra. Seeing habit taking hold, She took to Vynlarion's chambers, feigning swoon and love untold. '' ''From her hateful bossom evil did spread, not one to sire him a noble heir, '' ''But instead one to curse his footsteps. So born was Darthael, roguish child. Many years were held in check, Vynlarion busied himself with his duties as heir. Though his hateful wishes to see his father's tyrannical work undone, and his lustful urge To see all of elven kind his to rule did sway him to elder priestess Belastranna. You see, so secreted were his dealings that not even the priests did know of his debauchery. No child was born from wise and kind Belastranna, though with cruel abandon did Vynlarion see to her violation of her chaste vows, and removal from her beloved work. Lady knight was the next to fall prey to devilish Vynlarion's maddened wishes. Her name was Glorensa, so perfect were her chivalrous ways, Vynlarion sought her eagerly. Ignoring his curious advances, Glorense continued her knightly ways, Though on one fateful and sad night, steel maiden will was cracked, and so crept Vynlarion. Promising her blessed children who would not know the sadness of beloved loss, They joined in his devillous game, and she bore three, Sarinthra, Celalous and Ellyne. Haloas, named for her purity at birth with a cry so beautius was one Vynlarion did seek. No craft did she wield, but her beauty and innocence were not tarnished by any age she held. Like an angel of dismay, Vynlarion did see this angelic child, swooning her with stories, Stories of a fallen wife. So taken by his tragedy, she took him into her loving arms. Seeing that she was at his mercy, she convinced her that it was right, and so Palasona. Shunning her in public, she fled far, and has not since been seen in fine Silvermoon. Finally, enchantress Demetra was the last Vynlarion would visit his corrupt wishes upon. Demetra was no fool, she saw the true intent behind Vynlarion's hearkened words. Ever a wise and powerful magister, Demetra saw the need to remedy things. '' ''With her great magics, she lulled him into calm, and for the sorrow she deigned from '' ''A mind so riddled with smut, she slammed a cold hand of repent on his heart. Leaving him afterward, Vynlarion was seen as he is now. Demetra, Haloas, Glorensa, Belastrama, Malenthra, Alosus and Kali'thal. '' ''All these ladies of Vynlarion's court. Though it begs the question of why? Why, Vynlarion? I and my family have our thoughts; that the loss of his first and true love, Lathinal... Sweet and lovely Lathinal's death did break his young heart and send him to find comfort. Comfort in woman he cared not for, comfort he confused for the filthy actions he did make. Long have we worked to hide brother's actions, but time has passed, and truth must be told. Niece Elyadrin, Nephew Tarnethus, Niece Quel'bloss Nephew Darthael, Nieces Sarinthra, Ellyne and Celalous, and Niece Palasona... Spare your father the agony of children who hate him. Judgement will come when time runs. A fool who did not see Light until long after your sorted births, I know in my heart he regrets. Do not forgive, lovely new Bloodmyst-- nay, Highcrests, now. Don this name, and be proud, Proud of your father who seeks to redeem himself with a still heart. ''I am Xanlor, eldest of Vornelius, who did sire Vynlarion the sixth. I ask for your forgiveness." '' Autumn of Life The years passed into more and more centuries, and the greatest wars to mar Azeroth would see the grim, haughty Vynlarion fight in. The First War A war of monumental loss for the Humans, Vynlarion, disgusted that a magister of Humans had opened a portal to the hellish world of Draenor, led a contingent of elves south to fight along side their allies, honouring the blood oath that the great High King, Dath'Remar Sunstrider had once made with the humans. Vynlarion and his soldier met out the Orcs in hellish melee, the aging elf astonished by their brutish power and crazed bloodlust. The war raged on, and the aging knight quickly realised that this war was one that could not be won, and so as the Orcs marched upon Stormwind, Vynlarion pulled his forces back, and had his magisters teleport them home. The Second War Playing a larger roll in the Second War, Vynlarion traveled with the token force, led by Aleeria Windrunner, aclaimed eldest sister of the Windrunner house. Facing against the Orcs and Trolls once more, Vynlarion was absolutely outraged upon seeing the damage wrought upon the southern forces, and subsequently slaughtered countless Trolls and Orcs for their transgressions. Pledging that he would never forgive either the Orcs or Trolls for their transgressions. The Third War The most destructive of all wars since the War of the Ancients, The Third War saw the fall of Quel'Thalas. Vynlarion's entire personal regiment was destroyed but a few scattered soldiers, left for dead and isolated. With the loss of the Sunwell, Vynlarion felt his life all but leave him completely. So dependent upon its magicks to sustain him, as it was destroyed, he fell forward, his heart stopping for a long moment, and he was still. Vynlarion laid very still, however, in the dim light that he barely saw, now, a glossy figured approached him. It was a woman, an elven woman. Beauty unparalleled, she leant down to him, placing a hand on his bloodied and bent breastplate, her fiery tresses falling forward, and placing her forehead against his, her mouth moving, though Vynlarion could hear no words. However, with a shocking moment, he was stunned with power as his heart began to beat once more, and he fluttered his eyes opening, looking upon a bloodied and weary elven priestess. She spoke of how she heard him whisper the name "Lathinal." With renewed vigor, Vynlarion later joined the prince and left for Outland, whereupon he would defect with the other would be Scryers. He would return home after the fall of Kael'thas. The Dark Sun Legion An organisation led by Margravine Malistra Ashborne, Vynlarion found himself lulled into this organisation in a stage of influx in his life. Having just returned from Outland, he found his people and his lands to have changed greatly. Within the Dark Sun Legion, Vynlarion met one of his closest comrades in his later years, Alorinis Bloodarrow. He also became acquainted with a soldier whom he would despise for some time after, Mirava Del'var Darkfyre. It was also in the Dark Sun that Vynlarion met the perpetually cowled Vessago Duskwhisper, a man who seemed all too familiar to the now Blood Knight Knight-Lord. Vessago sneered at Vynlarion, caring little for the old Knight-Lord, and at the end of his patience, Vynlarion challenged Vessago to a duel. Upon this duel, the two fought with their entire mighty arsenals, one with Light, the other Shadow. In the heat of battle, Vessago's cowl was discarded and revealed a face identical to Vynlarion's. Though, instead of the silver hair adorning Vynlarion's head, Vessago held ebon hair, streaked with the same silver. Vynlarion ceased his attacks, and the two quickly became comrades, Vynlarion often seeking his twin out to confide his frustrations with the intolerable Malistra. However, Vynlarion was not alone in his dislike for Malistra. The second in command of the Dark Sun, Erythis Firestorm, found herself seeking Vynlarion at his behest, whereupon the two conspired to be free of Malistra. After consulting with the soldiers and the third in command, Alorinis Bloodarrow, they revolted and removed Malistra Ashborne from command, and reformed the Phoenix Battalion. The Phoenix Battalion Revived by Vynlarion, Alorinis and headed by Erythis, the Phoenix Battalion fastly became one of the largest Sin'dorei organisations, allying itself with many notable organisations. Vynlarion served as a General under Erythis, however, under the heavy hand of bureaucracy, the Phoenix Battalion was disbanded, leaving Vynlarion bereft of a regiment to serve in once more. The Will of Dath'Remar After sometime, Vynlarion joined the Will of Dath'Remar, where he served as a Knight-Lord of the ranks. The Will of Dath'Remar was large, however marred heavily by the questionable acts of Annexious Bloodfury, who took to bedding the female soldiers most oft. Upon confronting Annexious about his questionable actions and his wish to make his son Sanguinorian Lord Marshal, Annexious dismissed Vynlarion, and he subsequently left the Will. After Annexious' death, his son, Sanguinorian was installed as the Lord Marshal of the Will of Dath'Remar, though the boy was unexperienced and avoided his duties quickly. In his place, Alorinis Bloodarrow and Adrya Blackdawn took up leadership, and later created from the ashes of the Will of Dath'Remar, The Dawnfury Concordant. The Dawnfury Concordant Newly created, for the first time, Vynlarion joined as the entry rank, a Premier. He was quickly made into a Defender, whereupon he was made the leader of the Ambassadors. However, growing impatient and irritable with having what he deemed as illthought orders been given and a lax sense of command, upon the actions of discipline given by Arch-Commander Adrya Blackdawn, he strided toward her, striking her across the face. Realising the err in his ways, he later apologised and was returned to the rank of Premier. Though, his service and loyalty was unqestionable, and he quickly rose to the rank of Commander, his current rank. It is common knowledge that, since the stepping down of Arch-Commander Blackdawn, he seeks the rank of Arch-Commander, to stand at the side of his good friend, Alorinis Bloodarrow, who stands as the only Arch-Commander. Personality Vynlarion is from an era long since past, of pomp and circumstance, where castes restricted the liberty now felt in Sin'dorei society. His tone is regal and grand, his voice deep and melodic. Being of such grandeur, he leaves quite the impression on those he meets and passes by. Often described as cruel, grand, impression, he cares little for how, what he refers to as ''plebeian''s view him, though will retain specific mannerisms for various dignitaries, though he will always speak in a complicated diction. It is obvious that the man cares a great deal for honour and the nobility of his actions, to a point that it may indeed be considered a flaw of his great person. Not one to often call for duels, he finds such petty fighting below him, having surpassed the need to prove his battle prowess many centuries past. Gallery To be updated.